


Личная жизнь

by Lira_Janco, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: флаффРейтинг: GКраткое содержание: Пхичит не торопится делиться с окружающими своей личной жизнью.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Личная жизнь

Юри добрый.

Юри личную жизнь устроил, сам счастлив и лучшему другу при случае желает того же. Хоть с девушкой, хоть с парнем — Юри знает, что Пхичиту не важен пол, был бы человек хороший. А Пхичит улыбается, кивает и даже благодарит за пожелания.

Юри тактичный.

Но изредка в нём просыпается любопытство — и тогда он по-японски завуалированно интересуется, как там у друга дела на личном фронте. Пхичит опять улыбается, отшучивается и не говорит ничего конкретного. Да, он каждый день постит десятки фото в инстаграм, но личная жизнь — другое дело.

Юри старается быть уместным, но при этом звонить неизменно умудряется почему-то в разгар тренировки. Пхичит знает, что он не специально. И хотя рад другу, обычно не болтает долго. Челестино не любит, когда он отвлекается во время тренировки.

Если послушать других, есть тренера и получше. Или у кого-то просто больше таланта. Пхичит мало задумывается о таких вещах, вполне довольный тем, что имеет, в особенности своим замечательным тренером.

— Давай ещё раз лутц и повыше прыгай, — требует Челестино. — Ты часто недокручиваешь квады именно потому, что низко прыгаешь. Вот наработаешь их нормально и будешь у меня мелькать в первой тройке на чемпионатах мира. Единственная бронза на четырёх континентах — не твой потолок.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Пхичит. — Я постараюсь.

И прикрывает глаза, когда Челестино ободряюще сжимает его плечо. За что тут же получает строгое:

— Хватит мечтать. На тренировке изволь думать только о фигурном катании, а не то…

— Что? — Пхичит уже не просто улыбается, а смеётся, хитро глядя из-под ресниц.

— Дома узнаешь, — в притворном раздражении ворчит Челестино и совершенно непрофессионально шлёпает по заднице. Но Пхичит не обижается, послушно скользит к центру катка, набирая скорость, и взмывает вверх. На этот раз четверной лутц выходит идеально.

И чем бы Челестино ни грозился, Пхичит совсем не против «узнать дома». Потому что строгий на тренировках, там Челестино становится ласковым. Там у него чуткие руки, а волосы, на катке аккуратно собранные, в беспорядке падают на плечи — и тогда чувствуется, что они пахнут специями и цитрусовым шампунем. Тем самым, который выбирал Пхичит. А ещё там есть зелёный фартук в оборочках, который, как утверждает Челестино, Пхичиту идёт больше, особенно на голое тело. Вот только сам он готовит куда лучше, и потому его в этом фартуке можно застать чаще.

И многое ещё есть в их доме. Многое, чему Пхичит неизменно радуется и что не торопится показывать ни всему миру, ни даже лучшему другу. Как и вообще рассказывать, что с момента возвращения в Бангкок у него и Челестино общие и дом, и постель. 

Личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы ею не делиться.


End file.
